This invention relates in general to the construction of sealing devices for shafts and movable parts and, in particular, to a new and useful gas-sealed shaft which includes a non-rotatable sealing ring on each side of a rotary sealing ring carried by a shaft which is spaced apart from the shaft to define a sealing gap therebetween and which also includes means for directing a gas into the sealing gap through each fixed ring.